Look to the future
by Final Fantasy Monkey
Summary: my 1st fic


LOOK TO THE FUTURE Square-enix owns ff8 and all the characters they made up for it not me I'm simply using them entertain myself. Anyway time to start the story  
  
Prologue: Soon after the sorceress war against Ultimicia the children of fate returned home back to their time, when they returned they were regarded as heroes, all of the orphanage gang plus Rinoa Heartilly, all of the old gang except Siefer Almasy, the supposed dark knight who served Ultimicia and was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of cadets and SeeD's at Tirabia. Now as the celebrations of the victory over Ultimicia end, Siefer is to be put on trial for his "war crimes against the planet"  
  
Our story starts here   
  
The whole room was really dark he could see hardly anything as there were no windows in his cell only a small hole in the wall big enough to fit food through (this of course didn't provide ample illumination for the man who resided in it), the cell in question was about 8 foot by 8 foot "with all the comforts of home" he said in his cocky sarcastic voice when he first saw his home for what remained for the rest of his life however long that will be he thought to himself, he knew he was going to die, his captors had said he would be getting a fair trial but knowing that his lifetime rival would be judging him did tend to make him feel domed. He spent the day awaiting his trial in his cell, his small, dark, dank, gloomy, depressing cell. His cell had a small mouldy bead in one corner a shower in the other corner and a small hole in the wall where hid food was passed through to him and a very thick titanium door. Hyne Siefer hated his life and how he had royaly screwed it up by serving some psycho sorceress from the future, it was his romantic dream and all but wasn't his romantic dream supposed to be a little more romantic instead of being left alone to rot away in a cell? He thought, as he lied on his mouldy dirt and slime encrusted, lice infested bed in the cell and tried to sleep Days latter the massive door to his cell opened and a man dressed in a black leather jacket with fur covering the top of the jacket, black trousers, a white tee-shirt and a lethal looking gunblade walked into his cell. "C'mon Siefer its time" he said as he pointed towards the door "Sure thing 'commander' he said in his arrogant and cocky voice "Lets just get this over with," Squall the commander said in a bored tone With that they walked through the underbelly of Galbadia's capitol city, the sewers, without any incidents minus the occasional monster that was quickly dispatched by Squall until they got to a massive pair of great oak double doors into the world council. The room was massive and filled up with seats where hundreds of people were wearily eying Siefer, he was instructed to stand I the centre of the room, which he did. A clearly important figure stood up he was dressed in furs and had short almost pure white hair "Siefer Almasy Do you know why you have been brought here?" he asked "I'm a mencece to society bla bla bla right?" "That is correct mister Almasy and now we will decide what happens to you, through the means of a fair trial" said a large fat woman who was sitting next to the white haired man "Almasy is it true you were responsible for the missile strikes against Tirabia and Blamb Gardens?" Siefer gulped "yes" "Is it also true you aided the biggest threat the world has had to date?" "What global warming?" "Ha... always a joker aren't you Siefer?" said a familiar voice, his old headmaster Cid Karammer "we are referring to sorceress Ultimicia" "Yes sir I did" "With your own free will?" Siefer sighed "YES, YES HYNENAMIT IT WAS ME I KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE, HAPPY NOW?" he yelled "Siefer please try and understand we are simply going to do what we feel is best for the future" Cid said trying to sound reassuring "Well no matter what happens my life's been over for a long, long time so hurry up and end it already "So be it," stated a man who was dressed like a judge "Siefer Almasy you are hereby sentenced to death by firing squad tomorrow at dawn until then guards return Mr Almasy back to his cell" 5 guards walked up to Siefer to lead him to his cell Siefer noted they were all armed with guns too easy he thought to himself. When they were almost back at his cell he stopped "Keep going" the lead guard said "My stomach hurts I don't know why it hurts to walk The guard walked a little closer to him to take a look, Siefer let years of training take over as he grabbed the guard and took his gun and pointed it at the soldiers heads "Nobody move or I blow his brains out Siefer said "What do you want?" his hostage said "All right I don't want to die so you're going to help me get out of here Siefer stated calmly "Back to my cell all of you, they complied "Now you give me your uniform he demanded pointing to the guard who was about the right size. "OH WHY BOTHER!" Siefer yelled and shot all the guards in their heads and changed into one of their uniforms, after he was happy with happy with how he looked he stepped out of the cell and locked it with a card key in the pocket of his uniform. "Now to find out where they kept Hyperion," he muttered to himself as he walked around the sewer base trying to find his old cloths and weapons. He quickly located the armoury and unlocked the door and there it was in its old shabby case, his gunblade Hyperion and next to that his old grey trenchcoat and old pack still full of ammo and potions "This is all I need now its time to get out of here" he Said as he stuffed everything into his pack and walked out the entrance of the secret council base in the sewer not once stopped by any of the guards "FREEDOM he yelled as he ran into the streets of duelling city and avoided death once again. The next morning when Squall came to escort Siefer to his execution he found a gruesome sight awaiting him all the solders were dead. He took a communicator out his pocket "Cid We have a problem. 


End file.
